


You Cannot Risk This Mind

by brinimi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Illogical but logical, Logic, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other, Passion, Vulcan, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinimi/pseuds/brinimi
Summary: A tiny heart-warming dialogue between a semi-busy Spock and his significant other, whose identity is very much open to interpretation
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Saavik/Spock (Star Trek), Spock (Star Trek)/You, Spock/Nyota Uhura, Spock/Original Vulcan Character(s), Spock/Other(s), Spock/Reader, Spock/Romulan Commander, Spock/Undisclosed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You Cannot Risk This Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).



"Commander..."  


"Hush. Don't be impatient."  


"But, Commander... Spock!"  


"You know I tend to lose my concentration when you are this close, please do not interfere and await my instructions."  


"..."  


"Alright, I stand corrected. You very well proved to have gathered enough knowledge and experience by this time to be entitled to choose your actions."  


"So now?"  


"Yes, now. Kiss me now, or I may lose my mind, which neither of us should consider a risk worth taking. Just think of its importance to Starfleet which can hardly be overrated and do not keep me hanging. Give me your hand, _ashayam_."

**Author's Note:**

> My undying gratitude goes to my best friend whose love, encouragement and support are my guiding light in creating, and also keep me changing my life for the better every day. Thank you, my dear wise ili


End file.
